Turf Wars
by Pringles
Summary: Two freinds and the trials that they must go through for decisions made in the past


Turf Wars  
  
Chapter 1 The introduction  
  
The sun is setting low into the multicolored sky. The wind is howling a bit as the trash cans lid bang against the buildings. The howl of the cat sends an ominous feeling as the sound of footsteps is heard. Two gangs rule the city of Kojin. The Skull Crest gang led by Dan Kanzaka and the Shining Sword gang led by Ken Takinawa. Both of these people have a history together. They were once the best of friends. They always hung out with each other and did everything together. No one could ever separate them and they were happy one day they each got an offer to go to a different college to better their lives but they turned it down because they could not go to the exact same college. Instead they went to a low class public college but they were still together. But after a while they started becoming more separate. Dan was starting to become a popular fellow. He was starting to enjoy his personal image and was taking up smoking. Ken started to go into fighting. Then they starting hanging out with different crowds and they also started to not see each other. How could this happen? Well follow with me as I take you into a story about two best friends and on how their friendship was taken away from them and on how a little competition may be a good thing.  
  
The people of the city of Kojin are rushing to their houses as fast as they can. They are worried because it is almost night. The street is no longer safe at night because of the gangs that have surfaced up into the streets and alleys. The sound of footsteps now worries people. As soon as everyone gets home they rush towards their windows and then bar and shut their windows. Of course just because they hate them doesn't mean that they can't bet on who they think will win and who leader is going to kick the snot out of whom.  
  
"Hey man who do you think is going to win tonight? It's probably going to be Dan I bet. Man, he just loves to piss of people all the time with his cool demeanor. I have never seen him angry have you? Of course not but what about Ken? He's got experience and no one has ever won a fight against him. Even the cops are scared of him. Well you know what they say; if you want to live in this town in safety either join the gangs or take no sides." The town is full of fear, as it is now time for the monthly big brawl between the two gangs. Even though they are a bunch of "Ruffians" they still have some sense of honor. Who ever wins this one gets the rights to call the next fights and that area. Last times winner was Dan. The leaders cannot fight unless it is against the leaders themselves. Last months prize brawler was Takina Jones. She won because the people underestimated her because she was a girl but this month they won't make the same mistake because Ken is no slouch and he is an excellent fighter. His prizefighter last time was Jack Smack. He fought well but he had a short temper and Takina took advantage of it. This month Dan has decided to have as usual and not change a thing. The sounds of footsteps are nearing the meeting spot to find out where it will be held. AS the two gangs meet in front of the light post Dan and Ken go out into the light to relay the messages.  
  
"Ho, Ken of Shining Sword"  
  
"Ho, Dan of Skullcrest"  
  
"Now that the pleasantries are done how about we get it on?"  
  
"Fine by me man but where are we hanging it up?"  
  
"See that alleyway over there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Right there. No need for anything extravagant. Shall we?"  
  
"Let's."  
  
"Move out Crest's. To the alleyway and lets give em one  
  
"Let's go swords we'll show em."  
  
The gangs move out into the alleyway. They take their spot across from each other and form a circle. Each leader then chooses which fighter shall fight for the gang.  
  
"Fighting for the Skullcrest is Takina."  
  
"For the Shining Sword I choose Kai Montaro."  
  
"Let's get it on. Battle"  
  
Takina moves left and right while hopping. Apparently she uses speed while Kai just whips out a knife. Kai rushes at her slashing wildly with the knife trying to draw blood and then weaken her. Takina just smiles and flips backwards. Kai, looking surprised, gets up from his lunging position and then Takina jumps past him kicking the back of his head. Kai looks at her with fury in his eyes as Takina smiles smoothly. Kai then loses it and just rushes in blindly at her with shouts from the crowd. Takina goes in low and hits him with an uppercut to the chin followed by a leg sweep. Kai falls down onto the ground and Takina jumps on his chest and everyone can hear the crack of ribs.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What's wrong Ken? Don't you want him to win?"  
  
"If it means his life then no."  
  
"Very well then. This means you forfeit."  
  
"Fine then I forfeit. Just leave him alone"  
  
"Very well. Takina. Stop at once"  
  
"Of course.'  
  
As They two gangs part Ken looks back at his old friends and wonder silently what ever happened to his friend. His friends who hung out with him and the one with they had such good times together.  
  
Ken's story Chapter 2  
  
Ken walks back with his prizefighter in his arms wondering why the heck Dan could become so cruel. Back when they were about 12 years old they promised that they would always be together and never separate. They wanted to live together because they were such good friends. Back when they got into high school they were still friends but then, when he met that strange person dressed in black, everything changed. After that meeting He seemed to have a bit of a dazed look about him and he even started becoming obsessed with gangs. He started to form gangs and such and was starting to become ruthless. Ken tried to stop him and talk him out of it but it was to no avail as he refused to listen to a single word that he had to say. All it seemed was lost as he was going farther and farther away from being friends but then someone came to Ken and asked him whether he would be part of a gang and since he had lost his best friend Dan he thought that why the heck not. He had no more reason to not go into one. From then on Ken started to fight and get scars everywhere for his constant fighting and he became very muscular. He always carries a knife with him because he still doesn't trust to many things.  
  
"Sorry boss. I guess it was all my fault"  
  
"Don't worry about it. We will just have to try harder next time. I know that it was tough but next time we will prevail." Shouts of yeah resonate around the still air. As the gang walks back to the hideout Ken decides to stay behind a little while.  
  
"Ummm..Boss? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah just wait a little while okay. I need to think about something."  
  
"Okay sure. We'll meet you back in the hideout later." As the gang starts going to their hideout Ken starts to think back. Think way back before this city was plummeted down into the depths of Hell. Back then flowers grew everywhere and the sky was blue. Then gangs started coming to Kojin and were messing things up. That was when he and Dan were still friends. When Dan was taken from him. A slight tear appears from Ken and he wipes it away. Back then Ken always had to stick up for him. Dan was kinda shy but very smart and he and Ken met when Dan was getting picked on. Since that time they had always been friends but after that man came; life was never the same. Skullcrest was made and started to tear up the town. Dan was the leader of it and Ken just couldn't believe it. After that Ken started wandering wondering what had happened to Dan. Because of that moment he felt that life had no meaning and soon a strange man came and told him that maybe he should start a gang. Since Ken had no other meaning in life he decided why not? After that the shining Sword gang was made. But as everyone thought that this gang was made to tear up the town Ken secretly had his own agenda. He started to clean up the town but challenging rival gangs and such and kicking them out of town. But the only one that was strong enough to stand up to the shining sword was the Skullcrest. After all but that gang was cleared the damage was just too great. The area was trashed and was ruined. But people still stayed as it was their hometown and people didn't want to leave. As Ken thinks about this he decides that next time he will ask Dan just why he changed from so long ago.  
  
A huge garage is seen as Ken walks towards a seemly empty area.  
  
"Hey Ken is back you guys"  
  
"Great we need to tell him right away"  
  
"open the gate open the gate" Suddenly the door opens and a small town is seen. Kids are playing and everywhere there actually seems to be happiness.  
  
Ken walks towards the area and kids rush up to him and hug his legs.  
  
"We missed you Uncle Ken" Ken bends down and picks up one of the kids  
  
"Its okay I'm here now."  
  
"We heard that you lost Ken. We're sorry"  
  
"It's okay little ones. We'll win next time"  
  
"Yeah we'll beat the crap out of them"  
  
"Yes but remember that we fight with honor and not with malice in our hearts."  
  
"yes sensei" The children's mothers appear looking happy One in blue jeans and a red shirt appears from the crowd of them.  
  
"Thanks you for everything you have done Master Ken."  
  
"Its okay. Just so long as the children are happy. Now if you'll excuse but I must leave."  
  
"Okay say goodbye children"  
  
"Bai Bai"  
  
As Ken looks back at the kids he remembers what it was like before he brought them here. The gang was usually secluded but as he looked around the town of Kojin he found that many people were impoverished and just looking miserable. He brought some of these people back and ordered the gang to help them. Soon many people started coming to this area and a small community was built. They named this area Kensis. It was named after Ken and he had protested but the people wanted to thank him. Now as he walks around Kensis he sees people working and everyone getting along. This area had grown and while it was tough at first everyone started to get along. There were even a few houses around here and everyone pulled their weight. This supposed gang wars had killed just about everything in the City of Kojin and gangs still terrorized the area but that's what the Shining Sword gang was for. As Ken gets to his house he sees a note waiting for him. He opens it and inside is a gang war. This was unscheduled but since Dan had won the last match then he was master for a while. Ken started to rally the gang.  
  
"Okay boys. This may be soon but we have to do this right. Remember don't underestimate them and prepare for a battle"  
  
"Yeah let's go"  
  
The gang rushes towards the site of the challenged area. This is in an alleyway with a wall so that there is no escape. As they come up Ken sees Dan with his gang.  
  
"Ho, Dan of Skullcrest"  
  
"Ho, Ken of Shining Sword"  
  
"So Dan what is tonight purpose?"  
  
"Well tonight is a wager. If I win then you shall get out of town. If you win then I shall let you be circle master for the next 3 months" Shouts of outrage were heard from both groups.  
  
"We can't let them be circle master for 3 months!"  
  
"Ken there's no way we can let them kick us out"  
  
"Enough!!!!!" Both leaders looked towards their groups"  
  
"Look Skullcrest it's a chance for us to finally take this town"  
  
"Look Shining Sword we need this or else we will never prove that we are any good." Looks at Dan knowing that this fight must be their last.  
  
"Very well then it settled then. The fighter shall be-"  
  
"No. This fight is for leaders. Only the leaders can determine this outcome."  
  
"Very well then" Dan spits out his cigarette "Then we shall begin now" Clouds start to roll over the fighters as it starts to rain. Thunder and lightning starts to be heard and seen as an ominous premonition.  
  
"Since you do not use weapons Dan I shall honor it and throw away my knife. This must be a fair fight" Ken takes off his knife and shirt and tosses them to the floor." Come on then let's go" Both fighters face each other. Staring at one another. Dan is leaning a bit down in a dragon stance and Ken is in a homemade style with arms out in front. Ken then rushes Dan who sidesteps and then chops him with a karate chop. Ken does a backhand and hit Dan on the arm. Dan moves his arm to his side and then Ken comes up and barrels into him. Rain is over his face as he starts to breathe hard. Dan gets up from the ground and smiles. He then rushes low at such incredible speed that Ken could not see it and he then uppercuts him right under the Chin. Ken goes flying up with blood coming out of his mouth as he then flies right into the wall. Sounds of joy and worries are heard as the gangs look upon their leaders. Ken gets up spitting out blood and wiping his face.  
  
"Come on Ken I know you better stop holding back."  
  
"Very well then I shall no longer hold back"  
  
Ken rushes at Dan and punches him in the gut and follows up with a round kick. Dan sidesteps and hits him on the arms numbing it for a few seconds and starts to attack him hitting him all over. Ken starts to cough up blood again and Dan hits ken straight in the face with his palm which send Ken down. His nose bleeding Dan kicks him and Ken can barely stand up.  
  
'Ha so much for being tough come on now you wimp. You know what ill do once I run you out of town? First I'll kill off your little community and then let's see how well you can keep that promise of protecting them."  
  
"How could you know?"  
  
"You think that they all got there by accident? Ha I sent them there so you would become weak with emotion and that my victory would be much sweeter. What a wimp and to think that I ever called you friend."  
  
"You, you BASTARD."  
  
Ken stands up punching him straight in the gut. Dan spits out blood and holds his stomach.  
  
"You'll think that I will just let you destroy everything I worked for." As he talks he pummels Dan with punches. "I remember before you were so ruthless and cruel. Remember back to when you were good. Remember Dan. REMEMBER!" As he finishes talking to him he gives him a final uppercut which sends him flying. Both fighters are breathing hard.  
  
"Remember Dammit."  
  
"Go ahead and finish me off."  
  
"No because I want you to remember who you were once and how much you can still accomplish." As Ken starts to move away back towards his gang the Skullcrest gang starts to move up towards Ken when Dan stops them.  
  
"No he won. Fair and square."  
  
"At least you still have some honor remember who you once were and hopefully you will still have a chance to change yourself."  
  
As Ken moves away he leaves Dan sitting looking bewildered as if he had suddenly been set free of a trance.  
  
Dan's story Chapter 3  
  
Dan stares at Ken leaving as the rain falls down upon them all. Dan looks like as is he has been set free of a trance as he stares at his former friend leaving  
  
"Hey boss you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine ya jerk" Dan pushes him away and starts to get up. He stares around and then he motions with his hands to move out.  
  
"Let's go. No reason for us to be here any longer" The Skull Crest gang moves out and Dan thinks as he is walking away why this seems to be so wrong. As they get back to their area it is a wasteland. It could even be considered Hell. Trash was everywhere and smog was all over the air. Cardboard boxes were littered everywhere and it just looked like a hellhole. Dan goes to his area which was the finest as he was the leader.  
  
"Okay every one, leave me alone. I do not want to bothered at all." As he enters his tent the gang members look around.  
  
"Something's wrong. He usually is never like this. Maybe we should take him out?"  
  
"I don't know man. He didn't get to be leader for nothing you know."  
  
"So what?" Suddenly a mysterious figure with a cloak around him, making him hard to see, appears a dark ominous cloud seemed to hover over him.  
  
"Well looks like there seems to be a little trouble. Allow me to handle it." The strange person then walks over to Dan's tent.  
  
Inside Dan sits thinking about what has happened. He feels as if he had been in a trance all this time. All of what has happened seems to be a blur. When he had fought Ken something snapped within him. He remembers back to when he had first left him. A man came to him and talked to him. He decided that he didn't want to go, as he could not betray Ken. Then this man took something out of his cloak and the rest of it seems to be a blur. Out of habit Dan takes a cigarette and starts to light it. He looks at what he is doing and, in a look of disgust, throws it.  
  
"Looks like you have changed Dan." The man in the dark cloak catches the cigarette and crushes it. "Seems like it didn't work well enough"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What you don't remember me? Allow me to jog your memory" The cloaked man takes of his cloak and there stands a pale white man. His eyes seem hollow and his eyes are bright red.  
  
"Its you!?"  
  
"Yes it's me Looks like you broke out of my spell a little too soon. This city is now a hellhole thanks to you. Now for me to take over."  
  
"No. We can still change it. We can turn this area around."  
  
"How? Your own men are starting to distrust you and plus I'll be taking over"  
  
"No way. There is no way you will be taking over. You may have done something in the past to me but there is now way that I'll help you now."  
  
"You've already helped me enough as it is. You've got this city to be a war zone run by fear and you also have made a huge gang. So now it is time to end this charade. I will take over this town and become its ruler. I shall rule with fear and power and there is nothing you can do about it." The man takes a knife out and throws it at Dan hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
"Aghhhh" Blood spurts from the wound and Dan grabs his shoulder.  
  
"Just you wait whoever you are. I'll find a way to stop you. I will find a way."  
  
"Ha ha. You can call me Mashina. Soon I shall rule and now that I now control your gang we will lay waste to the only force capable of opposing us."  
  
"Who is-wait no. You can't. Not him."  
  
"Why not? It's not as if you care about him anyway." Laughs a cruel cold laugh. "Now its time to die." Mashina snaps his fingers and two gang members come into the tent. "Take care of this garbage" Mashina then walks out of the tent. Dan looks at the two people. He had personally trained these two people. They were Jin and Argo. They were promising pupils but lacked patience. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.  
  
"Hey you losers. You really think you can take me on?" Dan held his shoulder while he talked.  
  
"Yes we can." Both of the fighters stared closing in on Dan. They shouldn't be doing this Dan thought. They don't even like each other. There was only one way e could survive this and that was by getting to Ken. Dan turned around and jumped through a hidden exit that he had made just in case. He ran out into the streets trying to escape. The two gang members were closing in on him. He had to a find a place to hide fast. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and for the first time he felt great fear. The bleeding had now stopped but the pain was excruciating. He found some pipes in an alleyway and hid in them. He kept his breathing low and shallow.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know the master won't like this."  
  
"Yes I know. Search out. We will not return until we see him dead."  
  
Dan waits a while and then pokes his head to look around. There was no one around and Dan got out and started limping to Ken's area. It had always been true that he could have taken out Ken but he always had something telling him not to. Dan looks at his shoulder and realizes that he had not taken out the knife yet. He takes it out and looks at the design. It looks familiar and but he is too tired to figure it out. Dan limps to the camp holding his shoulder. He finally reaches the camp and looks at how happy it actually looks. This is what he was trying to destroy? What has happened to him so long ago? He starts to walk down when a pain is felt in his legs. He turns around and sees Argo flipping a knife.  
  
"We finally caught you Dan it looks like this is the end of the line for you."  
  
As Dan looks around he knows that this might be the final hour for him. He crawls to the town hoping to get some help. As he crawls and feels a pain in his hand. Argo had thrown a knife right into his hand pinning him to the ground. As he sees his executor's face get closer to him he is sorry that he could never see Ken again. He starts to go hazy and after running for so long he passes out waiting for death to embrace him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh" Dan wakes up screaming. He breathes heavily. He wonders what happened. There was Argo about to kill him and he wonders why he didn't die. He looks at his hand and sees that it is bandaged up. He is in a bed and that he has been dressed and cared for.  
  
"You're finally awake." Dan looks at the door and sees Ken standing there.  
  
"Is that you Ken?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. You were pretty badly hurt what happened?" Ken relays the story to him. About what happened, how after there fight he felt different and how Mashina appeared and everything. Ken stood there listening.  
  
"Very interesting but sorry I don't believe you." Dan looks shocked  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well after all that's happened why should I believe you? What proof can you give me that I should trust you?"  
  
Dan thinks about this. It's true that his story did sound a little fishy. But what was there that he could do to make him believe that he was his sold self again?  
  
"How about 'for Max'?" Ken gasps.  
  
"You still remember that?"  
  
"Yes I do. Sorry it took so long to remember that." Long ago back when they were friends they found a dog and named it Max. They fought once and in the result Max had ran off into the street and got hit by a cat. They both promised that it would never happen again and for Max they promised that they would never fight again.  
  
"Very well then. We must get ready for him. I will assemble everyone. I just pray that it is not too late for what we must do."  
  
Silently Dan prayed as well but he knew that this battle would not be easy at all.  
  
Final chapter: Friends forever  
  
"pull back" Sounds of anguish are heard as the fighting continues. Flames erupt everywhere as buildings are torched and blood flows on the ground freely.  
  
"We've lost this area. Pull back now everyone" Sounds of victory erupt from the Skullcrest gang as Shining Sword retreats. Ever since Dan had come all Hell has broken loose. Battle's have been won and lost and needless blood has been shed. As Dan and Ken run from the battle they contemplate their losses.  
  
"Who did we lose ken?"  
  
"We lost Ro-kushin, Joe, and Mike. We will mourn for them later. Right now we have to get these people back to safety."  
  
"I concur"  
  
2 months has passed since that day Dan lost Skullcrest. Battles have broken out lives lost. Dan and Ken have once again become great friends and both trust each other with their lives. Although it had taken time, most of the people of Shining Sword trust Dan.  
  
"DAN" A beautiful young women rushes up to Dan and hugs him. "They we said that we lost some people today. I was worried that you were one of them"  
  
"Its okay Ktara. We tried to bring as much back as possible."  
  
Dan embraces Ktara back. Since his time here Dan has grown quite fond of her and Ktara likewise towards him. Ken had been quite happy with the two and pleased that they had plans after this was all over.  
  
"Dan meet me in my quarters in five minutes"  
  
Dan tells Ktara that he will be back and heads for the tent. Over these past 2 month's Dan has wondered why he had ever wanted to destroy this place. Here the people were happy and he had grown fond of it. He looked at the bustle of the makeshift city and he knew now that what he was doing was the right thing. Dan went into Ken's tent and saw him sitting there looking very serious.  
  
"This is getting serious Dan. We lose more ground everyday. Today we lost 3 people. 3 People! We can't keep on doing it like this. We need a new plan or something."  
  
Dan mumbles something that can barely be heard.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said if there was a way to win tomorrow would you take it? Even if it meant losing everything you care for? Would you be willing to die for it?"  
  
"Of course I would. Do you have a plan?"  
  
"Well we could-"  
  
"SIR" A young man rushes into the tent.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's someone outside. Her name is Takina and she wishes to speak"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Dan and Ken rush out to see. Takina is there, unarmed as a sign of respect.  
  
"What is it that you want Takina?"  
  
"A challenge"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you win we will give you a 2 week reprieve and supplies."  
  
"And if you win?"  
  
"Heh. I'll say that later"  
  
"No way! We will not accept such-" Dan cuts off Ken.  
  
"I'll accept. Right here. Right now."  
  
"Very well" Takina motions with her hand and people bring, food, water, and other supplies.  
  
"I see that you still have your sense of honor Takina"  
  
"Yes sensei" Takina bows towards Dan and Dan does likewise  
  
"This is to the death sensei. Shall the student surpass the master?" Dan continues their old speech "Or shall the student prove how foolish she is?"  
  
"Let us begin. This will be our last duel sensei. I am..sorry"  
  
"As am I"  
  
Dan gets into a hapkido stance while Takina gets into a crane.  
  
"I see you have changed your style. Come now. Let me see how much you have improved."  
  
Takina lets out a cry and does a running jump kick towards Dan. Dan steps to the side, grabs her foot and throws her to the ground. Dan then waits for Takina to regain her balance. As she is getting up he motions forward with his hand. Takina then switches to a Pi Gua style. Takina then backhands Dan and he is sent reeling to the ground. Dan spits out blood and wipes his mouth. As Takina moves closer Dan does a trip at her feet and she goes down falling. Dan jumps on her, pressing his knees into her chest, and grabs her throat.  
  
"Please do it. Tis better to die by your hand then to die at his for failing."  
  
Dan tightens his hold on her throat.  
  
"Before I kill you I want to know what you would have gotten should you have won?"  
  
"I wheeze would have gotten cough you."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Do it now" Dan tightens his grip even more. Takina moves her hand up to Dan's face as if reaching for something. "I...love...you sensei" Takina hand falls lifeless to the ground. As the people she came with come to gather her up Dan snaps at them.  
  
"Move one more step closer and I shall kill you."  
  
The people look at each other and run off to tell of what had transpired. Dan looks down at Takina's lifeless body and his eyes water. The tears that he has held back for so long just come flowing out. Ken goes over and tries to comfort him  
  
"Its okay man. You did what you had to do."  
  
"Yeah. I know" Dan wipes away his tears and goes towards his abode. As the townsfolk gather the supplies left by Takina's men Ktara rushes up to Ken.  
  
"I heard what happened. I-" Ken puts his finger on her lips and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Only you can cheer him up. What he needs most right now is you."  
  
Ktara silently nods knowing exactly what he means and thanks him for understanding. As she rushes off to Dan's home one of the men speak.  
  
"Hey boss what was that all about?"  
  
"You'll understand once you get a women."  
  
"Not that he'll ever get one with an ugly mug like that."  
  
The whole crowd of men laugh, relieved that there would be a reprieve from the fighting. If there were any doubts about Dan's loyalty then they were certainly gone now. Ktara reaches Dan's house and hears sobbing from within. She knocks gently on his door.  
  
"Can I come in?" She opens the door and Dan is laying face-down on his bed. Ktara goes over and strokes his hair talking softly to him.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here. Anything you want to get off your chest?"  
  
Dan looks up at Ktara and his eyes are red. He wipes away his tears and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Takina was my first student. She was a friend and at one point even more then a friend. She was like a sister and I-I-I-" Dan's eyes start to water and he just lets it out. He weeps and goes into Ktara's embrace. Ktara holds him close whispering that it will be okay. She continues to stroke his hair calming him down.  
  
"Would you mind staying with me tonight Ktara?"  
  
"Of course I will" Ktara smiles at Dan. "I will always be there for you." They intimately embrace each other and dim the lights....  
  
"Ken! Ken!" Ktara rushes into Ken's room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Dan. He left and no one can find him. He left this note." She hands Ken the note and he reads it aloud.  
  
"For whom it may concern, I know of a way to win this now. It's a gamble but I can't let anymore people suffer. If I do not return tell Ktara thank you for that one night. I will never forget it. Ken, you were a good friend and I thank you for everything. Love Dan Kanzaka." As he reads it Ktara silently cries.  
  
"That idiot. He can't do it alone. Don't worry Ktara. I'll bring that idiot back." Ken runs out for his friend to try and stop him from doing something which he may not return from.  
  
Dan looks upon his old territory with remembrance. It is just as he remembers it. As he looks upon the area he hears someone behind him. He looks back and sees Ken.  
  
"Ken, you frikken idiot. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to stop you" Ken pants and tries to catch his breath.  
  
"Look. I know of a way to end this now. If we can take out the leader then we can take out Skullcrest easy.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Fine then I'll go with you. You need someone to make sure you come back alive"  
  
"Very well. Let's go sneak into the court. Knowing this area, most likely no one will be around. Now is our chance to get him.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
The two silently move towards the court. The area seems very desolate.  
  
"It looks like they have been hurt as well."  
  
"A lot more then we expected. Come. It's this way." Dan points to an archway and steps inside. Slowly the two creep about the area searching. They discover that it is a very dimly lit room. There was hardly any light in there at all.  
  
"It appears that I have visitors."  
  
"Ken and Dan turn around to see Mashin standing behind them.  
  
"How are you fine gentlemen tonight? Can I offer you anything at all?"  
  
"Shut up. We're here to kill you."  
  
"Ah I see. Well that's too bad then. And here I hoped we could have become the best of friends."  
  
"First tell me why. Why did you start this?"  
  
"come now Dan. You were the one who started all of this. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
Dan gulps and tries to come up with something to contradict him.  
  
"It wasn't me. It was..was..was."  
  
"what's the mater Dan? Can't find any other reason? It was you who started all of this! You!"  
  
"He's right. It was all my fault."  
  
Ken goes up to Dan and grabs his shoulder's shaking him.  
  
"Cut the crap Dan. What's done is done. We cannot change the past. Besides you have redeemed yourself on many an occasion. Don't beat yourself up. You have someone who is waiting for you."  
  
"Ah yes. You have a wench now don't you?" Mashin smiles evilly "Ktara I believe?"  
  
"Shut up" Dan rushes forward trying to punch Mashin who easily steps to the side and trips him.  
  
"Did I strike a nerve? I'm sorry. I promise I won't kill her until after I kill you. Ha, ha, ha"  
  
"You won't touch her." Dan goes into a flurry of punches and kicks yet Mashin seems to be able to dodge and block them all. Mashin punches Dan straight in the gut and Dan falls.  
  
"You're still to weak to take me on"  
  
"Dan!" Ken rushes towards Dan and helps him up turning his back on Mashin.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. LOOK OUT!!" Mashin comes Behind Ken and throws a knife right at Ken.  
  
"Noooo" Dan shoves Ken away and takes the knife right in the chest.  
  
"Dannnn" Dan coughs up blood, staggers and wobbles a bit then falls down holding his wound.  
  
"Nooo"  
  
"Fools. Your friendship is your weakness."  
  
"Shut up!" Tears are streaming down Ken's face. E rushes up to Mashin and holds him up by his neck.  
  
"Poor Ken. It looks like your friend need a little-"  
  
"Shut your frikken face you bastard. I've had enough of your mouth." Ken takes his knife and shoves it up his gut. When he lets go Mashin seems to have a strange smile.  
  
"Funny. I never thought it would be you. Heh." Mashin's eyes close and smiles as the last signs of life leave his body. Ken rushes towards Dan.  
  
"Don't give up. You can make it. I know you can."  
  
"Don't be foolish. I'm sorry I took so long to find myself. I'm glad to have been your friend. coughs up more blood Tell Ktara that I'm sorry. I'll see you in heaven.my friend." As Dan's hand falls lifeless to the ground tears come pouring out from Ken  
  
's eyes.  
  
"You were a great friend Dan. I'm glad that I knew you as well. I'm sorry that it came to this."  
  
Ken takes off his shirt and covers up Dan as much as he can. He then picks up Dan and continues the trek home. To the place where Dan gave up everything to save.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~EPILOUGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the death of Dan and Mashin there was much mourning. Skullcrest came and made a peace with Shining Sword. They had a memorial for Dan and many tears were shed. 1 year later Ktara gave birth to a son whom she promptly named Dan. He was the last remembrance of that great person. It has seemed that peace had come to the city as the two once rival gangs worked together to rebuild the destruction that they had caused in their time.  
  
~~~5 years later~~~~  
  
3 people dressed in black stand in front of a grave. A woman goes to a lone grave site littered with flowers and other items.  
  
"Uncle Ken?"  
  
"Yes Dan?"  
  
"why is mommy crying?"  
  
"Because she is talking to your father"  
  
"Oh... can you tell me about him again?"  
  
"His name was Dan Kinzoku. He was a great man who helped us end the time known as the Turf Wars. With his help. We made peace and rebuilt the city. He was a great man."  
  
Dan is silent as he watches his mother talk to the gravestone.  
  
"Your son is growing to be just like you my love. I wish you were here to see him. I wish that you were here with me but I know that you can't. I will always love you no matter what." Ktara puts her fingers to her lips then to the gravestone. She gets up and the 3 walk away. For some reason it seemed as if you could see a faint image of Dan smiling at the 3 people for whom he gave his life for. 


End file.
